The present invention relates generally to a computer peripheral equipment, and more particularly to a computer wrist pad which can be adjusted in height and hardness.
The conventional computer wrist pad is made of ethylenevinylacetate (EVA) foam body which is attached to a piece of cloth. There are keyboard wrist pads and mouse wrist pads. The computer wrist pad is intended to soothe the wrist of a computer user. However, the conventional computer wrist pad has a fixed hardness and a fixed thickness, which provide little help in alleviating the pain or discomfort to the wrist of the computer user, in view of the fact that the operating motion of the computer is different from person to person, and that the arm weight differs from person to person.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a computer wrist pad with means to adjust the hardness and the thickness of the computer wrist pad.
The computer wrist pad comprises a bottom seat, a soft outer layer, at least one air sac, and two side plates. The bottom seat is provided with a receiving space, which is sealed off by the two side plates. The air sac is disposed in the receiving space and is provided with an inflation port which is located in one of the side plates. The thickness and the hardness of the computer wrist pad are adjusted by the extent to which the air sac is inflated.